Porque conocerse, ser amigos e intentar algo más, no seria facil
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: Drabble AliHaku o HakuAli - Porque ellos también alguna vez fueron amigos y si el mundo fuese el mismo o algún otro, esa amistad pudo haberse convertido en algo más


Ali Baba se preguntaba una y mil veces que hacía allí, dentro de la cafeteria de la esquina, sentado en una de las dos sillas de la unica mesa que parecia disponible solo para un individuo más.

Debio de haberse quedado callado.

Debio haber emprendido huida cuando su pequeño y mejor amigo, Aladdin empezo a decir lo triste que era que tuviese que pasar solo el 14 de febrero. Y él no debio de decir que estaba bien solo por ese día.

Aladdin y Morgiana viajarian, cada uno con sus respectivas familias a lugares distintos, dejando a su queridísimo amigo Ali Baba solo en el día de la amistad.

Pero solo faltaba que la encantadora Kougyoku escuchase a Aladdin para que se le ocurriese un plan.

Ali Baba jamás olvidaria la mirada que la femina le dio; se sintio como un pescado siendo analizado por una señora para negociar su compra.

\- Sabes, Ali Baba-chan, tengo un primo, y tienen casi la misma edad -esas fueron las palabras que iniciaron una larga charla por la cual, se encontraba ahora, en una cafeteria repleta de corazones y parejas viendose y actuando empalagosamente.

Si a Ali Baba se le hubiese pegado un poco del caracter de Judal tal y como le sucedia Kassim desde que conoció al antes mencionado, que resultaba ser el primo lejano de Aladdin y que por casualidades de la vida habian terminado por llevarse bien y... empezado lo que no sabia si podia llamarse por completo una relacion... relacion de la cual el fue el primero en enterarse y no porque Kassim le dijese si no porque al ir de visita sorpresa al apartamento de su amigo hermano de la infancia leo hubo interrumpido en pleno momento...

Pudo jurar que aquel dia, Judal intentaba de convertir en realidad el que si se podia asesinar con una mirada a una persona mientras lo veia desde el suelo con una mirada de odio...

Pero el punto era que, Ali Baba se hubiera sentido asqueado por tanta cursileria por ver todo lo que ele rodeaba si se hubiera atrevido a juntarse con Judal.

Ali Baba no tenía lo que se podía decir una buena experiencia y primera impresión con los miembros de la familia Ren.

El blondo ya conocía a los hermanos de Kougyoku.

Kouha había intentado matarlo cuando le pidio que le ayudara a practicar su esgrima. Koumei le vio con orbes extremadamente amenazadores durante una inocente partida de ajedrez. Kouen lo había mirado como una de las fichas de juego de shogi, analizando que uso medianamente correcto podria darle, apostaba que su rango fue increiblemente bajo.

No le sorprenderia que el primo de Kougyoku también tuviese esa aura increiblemente competitiva e intimidante. Parecía ser algo de familia, pues era algo que a su mejor amiga le florecia cuando su nivel de enojo llegaba a niveles insospechados.

Ahora, volviendo al asunto del primo de su amiga ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? ¿Hakuryuu?

El nombre le sonaba, le sonaba increiblemente similar al de la amiga que Kassim le presento el otro día.

Ali Baba miro el reloj en su muñeca, si conocía a los de la familia Ren como creía conocerlos, el primo de su amiga estaria llegando en doce segundos.

Kouen era tan malvado como Hitler respecto a la puntualidad, asi había criado a todos los de su familia.

Quizas fue por eso que, media hora después de la hora acordada, Ali Baba se puso a fantasear sobre la apariencia del chico que era su cita a ciegas. Hakuryuu era diferente.

Hakuryuu seguramente tendría el cabello de alguna tonalidad rojiza y los orbes de igual tono (era eso lo que caracterizaba a su familia), seria joven, pues Kougyoku le dijo que tenian casi la misma edad.

Hakuryuu era.. Si desafiaba a Kouen, sin duda tenía que ser distinto. Debía de ser distinto.

Ali Baba no se había equivocado en eso.

\- ¿Ali Baba Saluja? -el mencionado levanto la vista de la cartilla de recomendaciones.

Hakuryuu no tenía similitud alguna con sus primos, excepto, claro, la profundidad de una mirada que parecía querer indagarte en el fondo del alma.

\- Disculpa, creo que me equivoque..

\- ¡No! -el blondo agito las manos, llamando la atención de muchas personas, a lo que Hakuryuu sonreía por la impulsiva reacción que este mostraba- Y-yo soy Ali Baba Saluja

\- Si, lo supuse, mi prima dijo que serias fácil reconocer

\- ¿Eh? -¿Acaso Kougyoku le había dado una descripción fisica de su persona y a él se la había negado?

\- Recordaba un poco de ti, me tiraste un cono de helado en la cabeza cuando ibamos al jardin de infantes

Ali Baba debio de haberse deslumbrado por un momento por la sonrisa que Hakuryuu le regalo antes de hablar, pero haciendo el uso de su memoria, si es que no se equivocada, si existia algo coherente que podia llegar a decir:

\- ¡Ah, eras aquella niña llorona, la hermana menor de la señorita Hakuei!

Palabras adecuadas. Silencio ¿Que tan malo podia considerarse para un chico que la persona con la que tenia una cita a ciegas lo hubiese confundido con una niña años atrás?

Hakuryuu preferia concentrarse mejor en que Ali baba tenia una sonrisa que le gustaba.


End file.
